The Other End of a Kaleidoscope
by Sandylee007
Summary: After sustaining a serious injury Spencer Reid wakes up in a world where things are very, very different. Will he ever find his way back? And will he even want to?         MorganxReid


A/N: This plotline floated into my head without any warning, and I just couldn't resist giving it a shot. (snickers) This is very different from anything I've tried before, but… Oh, well. At least I'm trying to be original. (grins sheepishly)

WARNINGS: SLASH will be present, some language, a touch of violence perhaps, A LOT of general weirdness… (grins) I can't say much more without giving away too much.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, I wish…! (pouts) But my bank account is nowhere near big enough.

Awkay, before I manage to bore you to death… Let's go! (gulps nervously) I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_The Other End of a Kaleidoscope_**

* * *

'_Fate is not an eagle, it creeps like a rat._'

(Elizabeth Bowen)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The Fall

* * *

Spencer Reid's Wednesday started just like any other day.

He opened his eyes slowly, attempting to chase away the bizarre dreams he'd been having during the night. Then he brushed his teeth and took a long, extremely hot shower that was supposed to wake him up. While getting dressed he decided to replace breakfast with a cup of strong black coffee; he hadn't had breakfast since childhood, anyway. Before heading into the world outside he frowned at his gun but took it along anyway, trying to ignore how foreign its weight and shape felt. He greeted his team when arriving to the small town's police station, then allowed work to consume him. There was also absolutely nothing strange about the way he said 'bye' to the team when they headed to the field and he stayed behind to finish a recently changed geographic profile.

That was where the normalcy ended.

Because no one could've possibly known to expect that the UnSub would head straight to the police station with a loaded gun in his hand.

And no one expected him to make four dangerously good shots before anyone got the chance to stop him.

Spencer could've sworn his heart stopped when the detective who'd been standing beside him – a man in his forties called Ducklas Jenson – fell to the ground, a gunshot wound on his chest. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

There was a yell of pain when a young woman with long, red hair and blue eyes – officer Hanson, as she'd introduced herself – fell to the floor, the gun she'd almost managed to pull slipping from her grasp. Blood stained the back of her uniform.

A male officer at the age of about sixty who'd been stood in the sidelines growled when a bullet hit his arm, forcing him to let go of his readied weapon.

Spencer registered each and every single one of those events although they happened in less than ten seconds. He wouldn't have needed his eidetic memory to be able to imprint the exact image of the attacker's pale-blue eyes when they locked with his. At that moment he knew his fate was sealed.

He never heard the fourth gunshot, much less the fifth that followed soon after as the attacked pointed the gun at his own head and pulled the trigger.

Spencer just fell, like all will had disappeared from his muscles.

Around then Spencer's sense of time disappeared. That's why he couldn't be sure how long had passed when there were shouts and running steps that seemed to fill the entire building. And suddenly someone was beside him, squeezing his hand in a nearly crushing hold and calling out to him. "Reid! Reid, open your eyes! You have to look at me!"

Spencer obeyed although it required absolutely all the strength he had. Gradually the blurry figure hovering above him cleared. He blinked slowly, feeling a lot more drowsy than could be considered entirely safe. "…'rgan?"

Although his voice must've been barely audible Derek Morgan caught it. Immediately Derek's eyes were on him. The hold on his hand tightened still while the man nodded, trying to smile and failing miserably. "That's it, that's good. Just keep your eyes open, 'k? Stay awake. Everything's going to be fine, so just stay awake. Stay with me so I can smack you later for doing something like this."

Derek's lips kept moving, but Spencer couldn't hear a single word.

And then, so suddenly that it caught him by surprise, he was falling again. He fell straigth through black and white, floated into the unknown.

* * *

Then Spencer's eyes opened again and he crashed back into awareness with a violent jolt. He expected a flood of pain, but nothing such came. In fact he felt… perfectly fine.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

Spencer blinked twice, desperately trying to sort out his screaming thoughts. Little by little his head cleared out so that he became aware of the white ceiling above him. There was also a rather beautiful white lamp that had the picture of a single black flower decorating it. Odd – he didn't remember seeing that lamp before.

He blinked again, growing slightly alarmed.

What the heck was going on?

"Mommy?" The terrified little-girl's voice managed to gain his attention. It took a lot more effort than he'd anticipated before he managed to turn his head. Kneeled beside him was a girl at the age of about five with dark eyes and long, brown hair. She'd obviously been crying. The wild terror in the child's eyes eased but didn't disappear when she realized that he was awake. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Spencer's eyes widened and he was almost sure his heart stopped beating for a unhealthy period of time.

It was a pure miracle that the second voice managed to get through to him. It most likely wouldn't have if it hadn't been familiar. "Hey, are you okay?" Derek's eyes were full of worry while the man also kneeled to his side, putting away a cell phone. Spencer shuddered with surprise when Derek brushed his face with a unexpectedly gentle hand. "You just… collapsed. You've been unconscious for five minutes. Are you okay? Should I take you to a doctor?"

Yes, Spencer was fairly sure he _did_ need a doctor. But nonetheless he shook his head vehemently while Derek first helped him sit, then supported him as he stood up slowly. "I… I'm fine, Morgan. Just... a bit dizzy." His voice… It sounded bizarre, barely recognizable. Was it because he'd just passed out? In some other state of mind he might've noticed the surprise and slight hurt that flashed in the dark-skinned man's eyes. As it was all his attention locked to the girl who was looking at him with worried eyes. He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. "But… Why are you calling me 'mommy'?"

He wanted to pull those words back the second he let them out. He'd never seen such hurt that appeared to the child's face while her shocked eyes filled with tears.

What the heck had he done?

"It's because you _are_ his mom. She's your daughter." Derek's eyes were filled with something close to terror when the man looked at him. "How hard did you hit your head when falling?"

How Spencer managed to avoid passing out again was beyond him. It felt like someone had poured several gallons of ice water on him.

Feeling dangerously dizzy Spencer bit his lip and blinked once again when noticing that there was a mirror almost directly next to him. Slowly, already dreading what would be revealed, he turned to see his reflection. What he found stole whatever little breath he'd managed to gather. The world around him stilled.

He… had long hair. Very long – the locks fell far below shoulder. And his face… The features had changed. It also appeared he'd gained some… new parts, for the chest rising and falling in the unsteady rhythm of his erratic breathing was very different from before.

It didn't take a genius to understand what he was seeing, but no amount of intelligence in the world could've explained it to him.

Because the person looking back at him from the mirror… was most deffinitely a woman.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Soooo… (gulps very, very nervously) Was that any good, at all? Or should I pull this one right back out before it causes any further damage? Because I'm always a bit hesitant with these dang' first chapters.

**PLEASE**, leave a note to let me know your thoughts! (gives puppy's eyes) Awww, c'mon, the 'review' button is calling you.

Awkay, it's getting pretty late here and I'm practically dozing before my laptop, so I've gotta get going. (pouts)

Thank you so much for reading this! Who knows, maybe I'll see ya guys later?

Take care!


End file.
